Total drama survival island
by Im Jude the dude
Summary: no more applications story has begon
1. the contestiant have arrived

**Chris mclains pov:**

Hello and welcome to the new season of total drama this season 16 new campers will be competing to win a million dollars. Ladys and gentlemen herecomes the first camper Adam west.

**Chris/Contestants pov:**

Chris:so Adam why did you want to be on total drama.

Adam:I wanted to meet new people and I love explosions and so I thought there would be explosions here.

Chris:explosions well go to the dock, here's the next contestiant

A tall guy walks next to Chris

Chris:hello why did yo...

Vince:look I'm not here to talk I'm just here for the money

Chris:(angered) just go to the dock

Adam:hello

Vince:shut it pal

Chris:now for the next Annalisa. So why are you here.

Annalisa:(keeps jumping up and down) wellimheretowinthemoneyandma kefriends

Chris:(confused)umm..can you talk slower

Annalisa:yeahjustimtohypercauseithink idranktomuchcoffee

Chris:(still confused)just go to the dock

Vince and Adam stare at Annalisa confused

Chris:here comes isabella

Isabella:(looks annoyed)

Chris:umm is there something wrong

Isabella:yeah you

Chris:(looks annoyed)just go to the dock

Vince stares at her with eyes full of love

Vince:well hello there

Isabella:ooh who are you

Vince:names vince

Isabella:i dig bad boys your my new bf

Vince stares at her and faints

Chris:Ok here's the next contestant haley

Haley:(looks hyper)yay radiation wait radiation is bad, boo radiation

Chris:(gets annoyed)ok go to the dock

Haley and Annalisa start talking to each other while everyone's gets confused yet again

Chris:ok here's the next contestiant skylar and who's the bird

Skylar:he's a parrot and his name is scruffy.

Chris:can he talk

Skylar:sure, talk scruffy

Scruffy:does dumb dumb want a cracker

Chris:ain't I supposed to ask him that

Scruffy:dumb dumb

Chris:(angered)just go to the dock

Scruffy:whatever dumb dumb says

In that point all the other campers start laughing and Chris gets an idea and pulls a detinator out.

All contestiants:what's that

Chris:(ignores them and presses the button)

A loud explosion is set and the contestiants go flying in the air

All we here left is Adam screaming yes in the air

Chris:ok that's all for today since the dock is destroyed


	2. part 2 of the contestiants

**Chris/contestants pov:**

Chris:(walks up to the newly repaired dock)hello and welcome back to total the last episode a very special birds pushed me to far so I decided to blow up the now please welcome the next camper Lola.

Lola:hi Chris

Chris:(nervously)why is there two rats on your shoulders

Lola:(annoyed)their hamsters not rats!

She then walks to the dock

Chris:now here comes th...

Doesn't finish because the next boat crashes into another comes. Micah comes Flying at Chris

Micah:ahhhh

Micah then lands on Chris

Chris:are you ok

Micah:yeah just some bruises

Chris:not you my boat and get off of me

Micah(madly walks to the dock)

Chris:where's the other camper that was on the other boat.

Hanzo:right behind you

Chris:ahh

Chris falls into the water

Hanzo:i am a ninja. nice to meet you

Chris:(scared to talk)

Hanzo: I'll just walk over there

Chris:ok umm... Here's the next contestant named nick

Nick:(comes off the boat while playing a Zelda game)

Chris(still in the water) hello nick care to help me up

Nick:(just stands there)

Chris:hello anyone there

While that happens the next boat arrives.a girl comes off of the boat.

Jodie:out of my way

Pushes nick into the water

Nick:no!that was a custom edition Zelda game!

She stares at Vince and Isabella flirting

Jodie:(pushes Isabella away)hello tough guy

Isabella:hey let him go

Jodie:no he's mine now

Vince:don't I get a say in this

Both girls:no!

Isabella and Jodie then get in a fight making both girls crashing in the water

Chris:(just laughs)ok... ok here's the next camper

Just then an army boat arrives at the dock

All contestants:what's that

Chris:the next camper. He's a mutation so the army captured him and I decided to bribe the general to borrow him.

Two solders guide a tall skinny boy to the dock

Chris:his name is cage and I suggest you hide your animals

Scruffy and both hamsters hide behind their owners

Chris:and that's all the time we have so see you next time on total drama.

Must read this:you guys could vote for who you want to be voted off of total drama survival island just put in review or pm me


	3. the last contestiants

**Chris/contestants pov:**

Chris:hello and welcome back to total time 2 furry rat things came to the island.

Lola:their hamsters not rats!

Chris:whatever. So now we will meet the last campers. Lady's and gentlemen please welcome is that boat speeding up.

All the contestants and Chris run off the dock to the shore of the island. The boat eventually crashes in the dock.

Chris:no not another one!

A girl comes of the wreckage.

Evi:damn that hi Chris

Chris:(angered)no I'm not talking to you go to the deck

Micah stares at her thinking at what to do.

Evi:hi

Micah:(nervously)hi

Evi:why is he so mad

Micah:I accidentally crashed two boats

Evi:really I crashed a plane before in the amazon

Micah and evi then have a conversation on how many accidents they had

Chris:(trying to stay calm)ok here's the next Layla

Layla:(nervously)h... hi umm

Chris:it's Chris

Layla:oh right sor...sorry

Chris:it's ok just go to the here's the next Sam

Sam:out of my way pipsqueak.

Chris:I feel like this is bad news for Vince

Isabella and Jodie are still walks up to them and pushes them In the water.

Both girls:leave him alone he's mine.

Sam:I don't want to date him.

Both girls are confused

Sam:I was bored on the boat so I pushed both of you in the water.

Both girls:help us she's helping me!

Both girls get in a fight in the water

Chris:(laughs)here's...here's the next camper

Falls on the floor still laughing

A girl comes off the boat while looking at Chris

Charlotte:is he alright

Chris:ye... Yes just go to the dock

Charlotte:umm ok

Walks to the dock.

Charlotte-(to campers)hi

Haley:hi

Charlotte-what's your name

Haley:Haley (looks at Annalisa) and this is Annalisa

Chris:(stops laughing) ok now the last female role please...amber

Amber:hi

Chris:ok please go to the dock and the last male camper Anthony

Anthony:hi Chris

Anthony then looks at amber

Anthony(nervously)umm.. Hi

Amber:hi

Anthony:my names Anthony what's yours

Amber:amber

Chris:(interrupts)ok lovebirds no more talking this is the end of the third episode of total drama.(to himself)and let the fun begin.(laughs evillyto himself)muahahha(a fly gos in his mouth)*cough cough*

**Now remember in the next chapter you get to vote so either put it in review or private message it to me and it's Chris's turn for revenge. don't forget to review**


	4. the teams

_Chris:hello and welcome back to total drama survival island._

Chris walks to the bonfire pit where all the campers are waiting.

Chris:now there will be three teams

Chris:now here is the first team...

Amber,

Adam,

Skylar,

Lola,

Hanzo,

And Vince will be the wherepires(half werewolf and half vampire)

Anthony,

Evi,

Isabella,

Micah,

Haley,

And Charlotte will be the knights

Annalisa,

Nick,

Cage,

Jodie,

Layla,

And Sam will be the mutations(cage gets mad at this)

Chris:now since its thanksgiving the first challenge will be turkey related**.**


	5. thanksgiving special

Chris:hello and welcome back to total time the campers were divided into three the first challenge will be to hunt the turkinater.

Vince:(laughs)the turkinater!

Chris:let me finish! Chef was going to make a turkey for the winning team so he decided to watch one of those home cooking channels. Sadly when he put it in the boiling water it mutated. Now it's bigger than an elephant.

Vince:I'm never eating his food again

Chef(angry)

Chris:whoever finds it and kills or captures it will win a team that fails the most and loses all the campers will have to vote out someone. You get thirty minutes to find a weapon to and don't forget hunt or be hunted.

**Wherepires pov:**

Adam:(going through boxes in chris's office)there got to be something in my god.(picks up c4 explosives)know that's more like it.

Hanzo:(quietly)

Finds a ninja sword in the back of a shack and just smiles before slicing things with it.

Vince:dam there nothing in here.(a box falls on his head)agh damn. Wow(picks up a minigun)

Amber/skylar/Lola :Where never going to find something.(a glimmer is in the distance) what's that(finds tazer guns) yay

**Knights pov:**

Anthony:(inside chefs kitchen while looking through his set of knives)I'll just take them all

Evi:(in a shack with Micah)the other team just took a box of tazer guns  
Micah:dont worry well find something(trips over a box)

Evi:look there two for me and one for you

Isabella:(finds Anthony with a set of knives and runs to takes some)

Anthony:those are mine

Isabella:not anymore

Haley:(walks with Charlotte while in Chris's office)did you find something

Charlotte:not yet

Haley:(finds something)look what I found

Charlotte:are those throwing knives

Haley:yeah

**Mutations pov:**

Sam:(with Jodie while trying to reach axes)almost there

Jodie:hurry I'm going to fall

Sam:got them(quickly gets off Jodie)

Cage:(asleep)

Nick:(looking through boxes)to tired to move(falls down then sees a gunshaped item and crawls for it)a harpoon gun.

Annalisa:(with through a hunting box)wow a net,hunting knife and a rifle

Everyone runs up to tell Chris their done

Chris:wow 15 minutes earlier than what I said.

Chris:Since Adam was here first his team gets a head start to hunt the turkinater.

Vince starts laughing again

Chris:shut it!ok wherepires may go

**Wherepires pov:**

Adam:We should all stick together for when we find it we can kill it easier.

Vince:no we should go in pairs to find it faster

Adam:then it could get us easier

Vince:ok who wants to do it by Adams way.(Adam and hanzo raise their hands)I win we go in you two raised your hands you guys go and lola will go together and skylar and amber will go together.

**Adam/hanzos pov:**

Adam:I can't believe they chose Vince's idea more than mine  
Hanzo(quietly)

Adam:(here's a scream in the air)sklylar!(runs in skylars path)

**Skylar/ambers pov:**

Amber:so how do we find it

Skylar:I don't know

Amber:I think it wou...(here's a crack)did you here that

Skylar:(frozen in panic)be..behind y...you

Amber:(turns around just in time to be gobbled up by the giant turkey)

Skylar:(shoots the tazer but it has no effect) help me!(runs while screaming then trips)get away(gets gobbled up by the giant turkey)

**Adam/hanzo/Vince/Lola's pov:**

Adam:(looks down at giant turkey foot prints)this is where skylar and amber were

Vince comes running while Lola follows

Vince:Wheres skylar and amber

Adam:gone thanks to your plan

Vince:oh this is somehow my fault. Well mi...(heard a crack)what was that

Adam:stay close it could be any where

Lola's hamsters get scared and run through the forest

Lola:no!(runs to get them back)

Adam:get back here!A giant turkey comes and gobbles up Lola

Adam:no!

The turkey then begins to run away

Hanzo:(then runs after the turkey)

Adam:wait(Vince holds him down)

Vince:he's doomed

Adam:no he's not let me go

Vince:if you run after it you'll get gobbled up too

Adam:(sadly)ok

A loud buzzer sounds and Chris's voice is heard

Chris:the other two teams may know hunt the turkinater.

Adam:looks like we lost

**Knights pov:**

Anthony:we need to stick together and give me my knives back

Isabella:no

Anthony:(mad)thats it(chases Isabella while the others chase him)

Anthony catches Isabella

Anthony:give me the knives

Isabella:m...(a loud thud)what's th...

The turkey gobbles them both up and runs while hanzo is still chasing it

Micah:run!

All the others run for their life

Haley:run I'll cover you guys

Charlotte:I'm staying to

Both girls start flinging knives before it gobbles them up.

The turkey then stops to face hanzo. Eventually after a few minutes of hanzo fighting his ninja sword turkey is about to gobble him up then...

**Mutations pov:**

Sam:first wave fire

Layla and nick both shoot at the giant turkey. Hanzo then decides to regroup with his group.

Sam:keep shooting

Nick:I have no more harpoons

Layla:one pack left

Sam:nick retreat

Layla:all gone

Sam:second wave

The turkey gobbles up Layla

Annalisa begins to throw knives while Jodie is setting up a net

Jodie:all set

Annalisa then gets gobbled

Sam:loosen the net

Jodie cuts the net and it somehow captures the giant turkey

Sam:we did it

The turkey then rips a piece of the net apart and manages to gobble Jodie

Sam:no!retreat

All of team mutants start to run

**Wherepires pov:**

Adam:who do you think is still left

Vince:only a few I bet

A loud crack is heard and Adam and Vince then get in positions t fight the turkey. Hanzo then makes it through the a bush.

Adam: hanzo your ok

Hanzo:half of team mutations is gone and team knights only have two people.

Vince:good we could still win this

Evi and Micah the run through a path

Evi:(tired)help... Us

Miicah:(tired)were the only ones left

Vince:(whispers to Adam)let's find a way to tie them up

Adam:(whispers back)no

Vince:once their gone we have a better shot to win

Adam:(has nothing to say)ok

Vince gets Micah while Adam gets evi. adam and Vince ties them to a tree.

Team wherepires then start to walk away

Evi:no

Moments later after they leave the turkinater gobbles them both up

**Mutations pov:**

Sam:what do we still have

Nick:two axes and one knife

Jodie:I get an axe

Sam:me too

Nick:oh come on

Sam:don't worry cage has nothing be glad you get something

Nick:(still sad)

A loud crack is heard a nick panics a runs.a giant turkey comes behind thegroup and gobbles up Jodie.

Sam:run!

Nick trips over am tree.

Nick:help

Sam and cage keeps running

Nick:no(gets gobbled up)

**Wherepires/mutations pov:**

Vince: we need to find a say back to Chris

Adam:why

Vince:you really think he's not going to protect himself from that thing

Adam:well no.

Vince:then let's go

A loud crack is heard and Sam and cage to running away. hanzo then sees the turkey and jumps up to avoid while Vince is then screams and runs while hanzo jumps branch by soon reach camp but it's all fenced up.

Sam:no

Adam then reaches the fench but is gobbled it gobbled up and then Sam. it is about to eat cage but hanzo jumps on the turkeys head. The turkey then screams in pain and eats hanzo. cage then smiles and turns into a giant. He roars and then tackles the giant and then cracks the turkeys neck.a loud buzzer goes off and Chris's voice is heard.

Chris:team mutations win the first challeng. Oh I forgot, cage take off the head.

Cage then takes off the head and all the campers comes out.

Chris:it was just robot. all of you come to the port-a-potty

**Near the port-a-potty**

Chris:team mutations get to pick the first could either get the house,cabin or sleeping bags.

Cage:house

Chris:team wherepires pick your cabin.

Adam:the cabin.

Chris:then team knights get sleeping bags and their first elimination and you guys could now vote.

Team mutations reward-a thanksgiving diner


	6. trust and alliances part 1

**Team mutations pov:**

**The house:**

**Boys room:**

Nick:(grossed out)ah I still have some goo.

Cage:take a shower then

Nick:Sams using it

Cage:then deal with it

**Girls side:**

Sam comes out the shower(fully dressed). Nick sees this and comes running.

Nick:excuse me

Sam:gah. You better not have covered me with goo

Nick:(ignores her)

Sam go's in the girls room

Sam:ok let's get down to business

Layla:what business

Sam:were forming an alliance

Layla:why

Jodie:for we could vote out the would be easier because it would be 4 vs 2

Annalisa: it wouldn't be fair then

Sam:who cares if it's could win if we form an alliance

Annalisa:I don't trust you

Sam:then your not one of us then

Layla:then I don't join either

Jodie:then one of you will be the first to leave when it's our elimination turn

**Team wherepires pov:**

**The cabin:**

**Boys side:**

Adam:we could have won if it wasn't for you

Vince:last time I checked we didn't lose either

Adam:we could've lost

Vince:but we didn't lose so who gives a crap

Hanzo: shut up!we will get nowhere if we continue to fight. We must work as a team not enemies

Both guys ignore him and continue arguing

**Girls side:**

While the boys were arguing the girls were doing what girls did best

Lola:(to skylar and amber)so any of you like any one here

Skylar:(blushing)I.. I Like Adam

Amber:I kind of like Anthony

Lola:then why don't you guys ask them out

Skylar:would you

Lola:yeah. How about you amber

Amber:he's in another team

Lola and amber then fuss about what she just said

**Team knights pov:**

**Bonfire:**

Chris:as you know the loser of this challenge will leave the island and never ever come back. Unless I deal like it. Once I call your name come get a marshmallow and you are safe.

Charlotte,

Evi,

Haley,

Anthony,

And the final marshmellow goes to...

Isabella.

Isabella:yes

Micah:what why

Chris:because you destroyed two of my boats

Micah:(sad)bye everyone.

Chris:and here's the check

Micah:what but for what

Chris:check the paper

Micah:(reading the check)for destroying two of my !it never said that...

Micah's voice then begins to faid in the distance

Chris:and that's all for today. See you next time on total drama survival island

**Note:sorry for the creator of micah **


	7. merry pranksmas

Chris:hello and welcome back to total time the turkinat...

A loud laugh is heard in the distance

Chris:shut up Vince!last time the teams battled the Turkinater. eventually team knights had the first elimination and Micah was the first one to leave the island.(presses a button)

Several screams are heard and every camper is flying in the campers land on their stomachs and backs except for hanzo who somehow lands on his feet.

Sam:what was that for.

Chris:(Chris just smiles looking at them)merry pranksmas.

Vince:pranksmas

Chris:it's your next of you must prank each other until theirs one winner. you get pranked you lose.

Vince:(jumps at the ground picking up mud and throws it at cage)merry pranksmas

Cage gets mad at this and picks Vince up putting his head in the mud

Cage:(laughs)

Chris:both of you are disqualified from the didn't wait for the go and I'm not done with the rules. You could either work alone and take your team members out plus the other teams or work together go

All campers go running trying to not be pranked. Chris then says who's a loner and whose in a group.

Chris:the loners are...

Lola,

Jodie,

Nick,

Amber,

Isabella

And evi.

The groups are...

Group one-skylar,Adam and hanzo

Group two-Anthony,Haley and Charlotte

Group three-Annalisa and Layla

**Group ones pov:**

Adam:(in team mutations house)have you guys found anything

Hanzo:no

Skylar:I found a slingshot

Adam:good keep looking

Hanzo:found some pies

Adam:pies?how much

Hanzo:9

Adam:Three each. Hanzo take a guard position we have to win.

**Isabella pov:**

Isabella:the house!there has to be something in there

Goes running to the house and is about to reach the door knob but is pied in the face.

Hanzo:got one

Adam:good Job

Chris's voice is heard

Chris:Isabella has been eliminated from a pie in the face(laughter is then heard on the speaker)

**Lola's pov:**

Lola:(panicked)

Sam:I'm going to get you(has a few water balloons filled with hot sauce)

Lola:you have to catch me first

They enter the cabin,there is a scream and sam exits the cave covered in goo(turkey goo from the last challenge)Lola then exits with amber

Lola:good idea for the secret group

Amber:thanks(has two water guns with goo in them)here's your gun.

Chris's voice is heard

Chris:Sam has been eliminated.

**Group twos pov:**

Haley:where do we go

Charlotte:let's go to the shack

All three of them enter.a loud whip sound is heard and Anthony is caught in a net.

Jodie comes out with water balloons and throws one at Haley while Charlotte runs away.

Chris:Anthony and Haley have been eliminated

**Group threes pov:**

Layla:so what do we do

Annalisa:how should I know

Layla:well we could lock our selves in the cabin

Annalisa:that won't work

Layla:why?

Annalisa:Because...(a water balloon hits her)im hit. Woman down.

Jodie throws a balloon at Layla

Chris:Layla and Annalisa have been eliminated

Jodie:just a few more to go

Amber:not so fast

Lola: your surrounded

Jodie:check above you

All three girls look up to see a giant balloon

Lola:so this is the end

Amber:looks like it

Jodie then presses the the button and the balloon is released.

Chris:amber,Lola and Jodie has been eliminated

**Charlotte's pov:**

Charlotte is walking up a mountain

Charlotte:no one will find me here

A loud scream is heard behind is seen on a vine heading right at charlotte with a pie.

Charlotte:noooo(is hit)

Evi:just four more

**Group ones pov:**

Still in the comes walking up trying to sneak his way into the house.

Hanzo:(hears something)someone's inside

Adam:hanzo and me will go down stairs you stay here(tells to skylar)

careful

Once they reach the bottom they see nick with two squirt guns with turkey goo inside of them(found on the ground where amber Lola and Jodie were eliminated)

Adam:fire all pies

Nick dodges two of the pies Adam throws while squirting him. then begins to shoot at hanzo but hanzo quickly dodges then throws all of his pies at him like ninja stars.

Nick:nooooooo!

Chris:adam and nick has been eliminated

Hanzo:skylar we won

She's barely coming down the stairs when she sees evi with pies.

Skylar:behind you

Hanzo:(then turns around just to get a pie in the face)

Evi:one more

Skylar then begins to lock herself in the room but evi is able to bust down the door.

Evi:ha

Skylar:ha ha this

She rips a rope and a trap door is then falls to a pit with pies in them

Scruffy:team wherepires.(something embarrassing then is heard)skylar and Ada...(skylar covers the parrots mouth)

Ada:what was he going to say

Skylar:(embaressed plus blushing)oh nothing and ummm... I our reward.

Chris:your reward will be in the next challenge

Chris:team wherepires have won. knights are safe. also mutation must go to the bonfire for their first elimination. You guys could vote again

Sam:why did you have to lose

Nick:I survived longer than you

**Note:if any of you wonder why this isn't part two of trust its because they are separated chapters**.


	8. trust,alliances and rocks part 2

**Team wherepires pov: **

**The cabin**:

All the campers are celebrating skylars success

Adam:you did it

Vince:how did you do that trap door

Skylar:I just cut some wood and started digging sand from under the house then I put my pies under there with other food.

Adam:that was amazing

Skylar just blushes while scruffy is saying something that no one can hear.

**Team knights pov: **

**The sleeping bags**:

Isabella:ok it's late lets go to sleep

Evi:(walks all sad)I failed

Haley:(ignores her)yay radiation wait radiation is bad, boo radiation.

Isabella:be quiet I need my beauty guys don't need some because your all ugly.

Charlotte:don't need to be so rude

Isabella:that's it(grabs a rock and throws it but misses)

Charlotte:that hit the house

Haley:I'll check it out

Charlotte:I'll come with you

**Team mutations pov: **

**Before the elimination at the house:**

Layla:(with annalisa)nick wait up!

Nick:what Annalisa:Sam made an alliance with Jodie

Layla:she's going to vote me out then Annalisa

Annalisa:help us vote out Sam

Nick:ok I'll help you

After both girls leave Sam and Jodie enter the boys side

Sam:nick are you really going to fall for that

Jodie:their just going to vote you out after we're gone

Nick:im not going to fall for you guys

Sam smiles and Cage enters the room picking up nick

Sam:your going to vote out Layla or well going to make this place a living hell for you

Just as that happens a rock comes flying into the window hitting cage in the head.

Cage:ahh(let's nick go)

Nick:(runs away screaming)

**Team wherepires pov: **

**In the cabin:**

Vince hears a scream

Vince:stop screaming Adam you sound like a girl

Adam:that ain't me

Vince:(hears another scream)stop being a chicken

Hanzo: I'll check it out(pulls out a ninja sword)

Adam:where did you get that

Hanzo:I sneaked it in the boat

**The house:**

Cage:(angry)who threw that

Haley:(outside peering through the window)sorry that was Isabella

Charlotte:she wasn't aiming at you

Hanzo comes inside the house

Hanzo:what's going on

Cage:isabella threw a rock at me

Isabella:like I care

Cage:(turns into a giant)ahh

A dart hits cage making him fall on the floor

Chris:(on a speaker and the army)will the losing team come to the bonfire pit

**The bonfire pit:**

Chris:since their is some alliances I think I'll count the votes...

One vote for Layla...

One vote for Sam...

Another vote for Sam...

Another vote for Layla...

One vote for nick...

And the final vote goes to...

Layla

Layla:what!

Chris:since the boat ain't

Chef comes with a catapult

Layla:I'll be back Chef pulls the string making Layla scream in the air

Chris:that's all for this you next time on total drama survival island.

**Note:someone gave ideas for this story and I want to thank that person.:)**


	9. The johns

Chris:hello and wel...

Is kidnapped and put in a bag

John Henson and John Anderson take the stage(John Henson will be John 1 other John will be 2)

John 1:hello and welcome back to wipeout

John 2:in this episode we will be taking over the total drama set

John 1:and turn it into our very own wipeout set

All the campers come out

Vince:who are you

John 1:we are the hosts of wipeout

John 2:Chris took over our wipeout set on season 1 episode 15

John 1:so it's only fair to return the favor

Charlotte:I was wondering what happened to that episode

John 2:Jill is on the shore with the crew constructing the set right now

Everyone starts walking to the shore as chef comes to the cabin

Chef:Chris where are you the next challenge is ready

Chef finds a sack which has Chris inside

Chris:(mumbles)get me out of here

Chef:(knows what chris really said but changes the words)take a vacation!

Chris:(angry)help me!

Chef:and use your money

Hears Chris scream

Chef:so long sucker!

**At the shore**:

Jill:hello guys

John 2:hi Jill

John 1:so is the wipeout set finished

Jill:yes and ill be telling the campers the rules

All campers begins to listen except Vince who is doing something with a pocket knife

Jill:we made a wipeout course from parts we found on your set and well we made it into a total drama like challenge

Adam:I'm guessing that you mean dangerous

Jill:yes, and all it will be a everyone vs everyone type match

Adam:what will the winner get

Jill:a week of spa treatment

Isabella:(runs up to Jill)let me win!i haven't had a spa in months!

Jill:that's only if you win

Isabella:then let's do this already

John 1:we are still working out some technical difficulties


	10. Round one

John H: And We Are Back!

Isabella: Ugh, Finally, Can we start! I NEED that spa!

Charlotte: What about us?

Isabella: Yeah, Yeah.

John A: Okay, Lets Start...

Vince: Finally.

John H: To recap, when the klaxon sounds you run down that. (He points up to a thing, blue, almost a large long mat.) Then, go to sucker punch through to the big balls and then you use a rope to get to the trampoline which should bounce you onto the target.

John h: We picked our contender's out of a hat, and first is... Hanzo!

John a:(wearing samurai armor)a ninja!my worst enemy

john h:where did you get that?

john a:you could do a lot of stuff when your the host of wipeout

john a begins to run to the end of the wipeout set

john h:(screaming at him)like what

**back to the set:**

Annalisha: So Nick. How do you think you will do.

Nick: Okay, Maybe. (Annalisha stares at Nick.)

(The Klaxon sounds.)

Hanzo: Slippy, But my instincts will be ready. Woah! (Hazo slipped down the mat, leaving a red mark across his cheek.) What Is this, I sense... Baby oil.

(Hanzo gets to the sucker punch, missing all 10 punches that are thrown at him, yet moments later snakes are coming out of the holes, He leans back, get punched in the face, and stuck in the concrete.)

(Later When Hanzo is at the balls)

Hazo: Hmm. (He pretends to jump, it triggers a hammer, he ducks then jumps onto the first ball, balancing on.) .. (He goes onto the fourth ball in a flash and a moment later he had used to rope to get to the trampoline and jumped onto the trampoline and landed on the crash mats, which were the targets.)

John A: Hanzo, You may be disappointed that you finished with 2 minutes 12 seconds.

Lola: And I thought you, Hanzo, were a "Ninja."

Hanzo:... (He Doesn't speak, but nods, walking over to the Jill.)

Jill: So how are you!?

Hanzo: (Quietly) Not good.

Jill: Do you think you could do better?

Hanzo: (He only nods.)

Jill: Look at that, Lola's next. Go Lola!

john a:ninja i challenge you to a battle!

hanzo:I wish to not do violence my friend

john a:I don't care!(runs at hanzo with a samurai sword)

hanzo quickand jumps over him kicking him

john a:help me I can't get up

john h:(on a speaker)I told you

**back to the** **campers:**

while that happens the rest of the campers are discussing how Lola will do

Adam: I hope she'll do good.

Skylar: She'll be better than me.

Haley: No she won't.

Adam: I agree with Hailey.

Skylar: Thanks Adam.

Hailey: What about me?

Skylar: Uh, Um... Look Lola's starting!

Hailey: Oh Okay, RANDOM CRAZIES, ORANGES, GET YOUR ORANGES!

Adam: Um What?

Hailey: (Thinking they are in the army.) YES WE ARE IN THE ARMY SIR.

Lola: Um, What. (Lola runs down the crash mat, towards sucker punch. But she goes round a little corner.)

Hailey: OMG, YEAH! CHEATER.

Lola: I am not a cheater.

Hailey: You're argument is invalid, I win.

Lola: Win What?

Hailey: SHMOZOMO ZOMBIE'S! I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE.

Cage: As a 13 year old I find this funny.

Nick: Your not 13. (Cage becomes a mutant.)

Cage: I am so, Take it back! (He is shot with a dart which makes him fall with a loud thud.)

Jill: Lola, I have received news that you are disqualified from this course.

Lola: What nooo! (She is thrown off the course by interns.)

John A: Next is...

Chris: Stop this!

John H: How are you here?

Chris: I'm hosting this! Shh!

Annalisha: Why

Chris: Shh! and just for that Anna, you're going next.

Annalisha: Why!

Chris: I just said why.

Annalisha: It was rhetorical.

Chris: I don't care, get on the course.

Annalisha: No make me. (Annalisha gasps, realizing the horrible mistake she made.)

Chris: Interns! (The interns through Annalisha onto the course, the Klaxon sounds.)

Annalisha: Hey, I'm doing it! (She runs towards sucker punch, ducking every time a punch comes out, she went so quick that the sucker punch didn't get to activate the snakes.)

(She gasps once she sees the red balls, she quickly jumps.)

Charlotte: Be careful there's a hammer!

Isabella (To Charlotte): Don't tell her to be careful, tell her. (points to Hailey, who was playing with Isabella's hair, yelling Monkey's.)

Annalisha: Uh Oh. (Her jump was to small, yet the hammer pushed her along, she landed safely onto the 2nd ball, she even did a flip, landing on the last ball.)

Isabella: Show off.

Hailey: SHOW OFF MY ORANGES!

Isabella: Ew.

(Annalisha tries to jump, but misses, falls in the water and swims towards the trampoline.)

Jill: That lost her sometimes.

Chris: Zip it Jill!

Jill: Harsh.

(Annalisha jumps off the trampoline landing further away from the target.

Nick: Fail.

Skylar: Epic.

Adam: Fail.

(28 Seconds Later, she has finished the course.)

Jill: Annalisha, you finished the course with a time of 1 minute and 23 seconds. (Or 1.23)

Annalisha: Yay!

Chris: Next are Amber, Hailey and Isabella.

Isabella: At the same time!

Amber: Wipe-out never has that!

Chris: This Isn't wipe out.

Chris: (After Everyone Has done.) Let's see the scores.

Still In:

1st Hailey: 0.44

2nd Evi: 1.21

3rd Annalisha: 1.23

4th: Skylar: 1.33

5th: Jodie: 1.52

6th: Sam: 1.55

7th: Charlotte: 1.59

8/9th: Isabella 2.12

8/9: Hanzo 2.12

10th: adam: 2. 32

11th Nick: 3.05

12th: Vince: 4. 23

Out:

13th: Amber: 4. 24

14th: Anthony: 4.32

15th: cage: NO TIME (tranquilized)

16th: Lola: NO Time* (For "Cheating.")

Chris: So these 12, Hailey, Evi, Annalisha, Skylar, Jodie, Sam, Charlotte, Isabella, Hanzo, Cage, Nick and Vince will move onto round two. (The contestants are shocked except Isabella, Evi, Charlotte, adam, Nick and Vince.)

Isabella: (Filing her nails): Expected that.

Charlotte: Knew it, It's obvious.

Vince, adam and Nick: Have you ever watched wipe out.

Hailey: YEAH! I HAVE BROUGHT EGGS FOR YOU EASTER BUNNY! Hehe.

Charlotte: Why Is she like this.

adam: Demented Parents?

Nick: Probably.

Annalisa chuckles

Isabella: It wouldn't surprise me.

annalisa:(walks up to nick)your cute

nick:(blushing)thanks

**someone wrote this chapter for me and I would like to thank her**


	11. The pack

**Hello guys I know that I haven't updated on winter break and I'm sorry but without further ado here is the next chapter**

?1:close the door

?2:wait up she's not here yet

?3:she's coming

?4:sorry I'm late.i was talking to Adam

?1:ok have any ideas for us to eliminate the others

?3:we could sabotage the next round of wipeout somehow

?2:someone's coming

?4:hide!ill distract whoever it is

Everyone hides except number 4

Adam:oh hi-(name not allowed)

?4:(nervous)hi Adam

Scruffy:la la la la la la la laaaaaaa!

Adam:ahhh my ears!(runs out the door)

?4:good job scruffy

?1:good thing we left him here

?4:I think we should end this meeting

?1:ok see you guys later

**Authors note-if any of you find out all of the secret members of the scruffy pack you will get a special gift in the story**


	12. Village of the hidden dragon

**I want to tell everyone a few things**  
**1-check the reviews just in case I add anything new**  
**2-if there is any words missing then I'm sorry for that**  
**3-the creator of skylar/Sam got skylar right the fastest **  
**4-I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while**

Chris:hello and welcome back to total drama

John a:it's really wipeout

Chris:no it's not

John h:remember that we took over the set

Chris:yeah so

John a:then it's officially our set for this episode

Chris:this is my island and I say what go's

John h:(snaps fingers)but not for today

Interns get Chris putting him back in the sack

Chris:mfff...mffffff

John a:now for the second round

John h:the last few contestants will go in pairs

John a:handcuffed to each other

John h:so if one loses so does the other

Chris:(wiggling around)mffff...mfffffff

John a:the pairs were picked during the commercial

**Flashback:**

Chris:the pairs will be selected out of a hat

John h:except for Haley who gets to pick her teammate

John a:now drum roll please...

John h:we have no drums

Chris:your wasting time

John a:ok

John h:haley who do you want on your team

Many contestants are praying that she won't pick him/her

Haley:I pick...evi

Evi:yes!the two fastest people

John h:the other pairs are

**Adam/Jodie**

Skylar:(thoughts)no

Jodie picks up on this and makes a plan

**Skylar/Vince**

Skylar:(thought)why

**Annalisa/nick**

Annalisa:yes

**Hanzo/Isabella**

Hanzo shows no expression and Isabella goes red with anger

**Sam/Charlotte**

Both girls stare at each other smiling

**End of flashback:**

John h:the set consists of many hidden dangers

John a:none actually dangerous

Sam and Charlotte smile

John h:this set is called the village of the hidden dragon

To the set:

Both Haley and evi come up to the start line

John h:go!

Both girls go running to the first obstacle

John a:ahh the fiery pit of he...(John h puts hand at a's mouth)

John h:remember that this is also a kids show

John a:what it's really called the fiery of hell

John h:let's get back to the show

John a:the girls must jump on trampolines to get to the other side

John h:(smiles)but if they fall

John a:they get burned by hot lava

John h:(to the camera) it's really hot sauce

Evi and Haley jump on the first trampoline.

Evi gets some air making her land on the next trampoline while Haley is being dragged along

Haley:I believe I could fly,I believe that i could touch the sky

Bunch of lava(actual lava)comes flying up from the pit burning some of Haley's hair.

John a:I thought you said that it wasn't lava

John h:I don't know what happened

John a:looks like they got past the first part

John h:the next part is called the dragons bridge

John a:you have to get to the other side over a log

John h:if you make to much noise small little dragons come out of those holes

Both girls get on the log moving slowly shuffling their feet to get to the other side

Evi accidentally trips Haley making both girls fall

Little dragons then begin to come out of the holes

Evi:aww their so cute

Haley:thirty bottles of rum,thirty bottles of rum

The little dragons then get mad at the noise

Evi:(getting up)umm are they breathing fire

Haley:pass one down take it around 15 bottles of rum on the wall

Evi:you sing fast

Haley:I'm hyper

The small dragons then starts to breath fire catching Haley on fire

Haley:umm do you smell something...mmmm it smells good

Evi:your on fire!

Both girls then begin to run

John h:aww the lovely smell of barbecue

John a:pass me some beef

John h:what oh the cameras on us

John a:oh hi and the next and finale obstacle is...

John h:The hidden dragon!

John a: the girls must luckily escape the dragon

John h:or be eaten alive

John a:there they go right now

Both girls are quietly walking past a giant valley to the other side

Evi:(whispers)stop singing

Haley:but I want to

Evi:you'll end up getting us caught though

A giant puff of smoke forms behind Haley

Haley:he's right behind me isn't he

Evi:(nods)

Haley:well I guess we could... RUN!

Both girls run away while being caught on fire

**To the camp ground:**

?5:I think we took it to far

?3:why would you say that

?6:one of our members is on fire

?3:ok both of you could talk to them

?1:what do you guys want

?5:we need to activate that trap

?1:then how will we win

?6:shell be burned alive

?1:activate the bomb

**Back to the set:**

Both girls are being squished by the dragon

Evi:help

A loud boom is then heard making the girls pass out

**At the camp grounds:**

Both of the girls wake up

Evi:where are we

Haley:(acts like a chicken)bak bak bak

Evi:no see turned to a chicken...why!

Haley:I'm just acting silly

Chris:stop fooling around

John a:the dragon escaped

John h:so we decided to cancel the challenge

Chris:oh and can you guys stand over there

John h:sure

The floor turns into a catapult launching both johns in the air

John a:well be back!

Nick:what do we have to do now

Chris:destroy that dragon

Adam:thats impossible!didnt you see the size of that thing

Chris:(smiles)that's why I'm giving you these

Nick:wow

**That's all for today!oh and I'm going to make a few new story's so if some updates take som time then I'm sorry.**

**New story's:**

**The tron games(a crossover of hunger games and tron)**

**The final island(crossover-info in next update)**

**A naruto fanfic:(unnamed)**

**Saw island(crossover:info on next update)**

**:)**


	13. Penthouse

Chris:I call them the mecha's

There is the turkinator (it is back)

Drago(a charizard..from pokemon)

Ninja-bot(a huge ninja)

Hanzo:(eyes glittering)...

And...

Adam:pikachu...

Everyone stares at him

Adam:what?

Chris:like he said the pika-bot

Nick:wait...why is there only four

Chris:(smiling)because this is only for the ones that didn't make it past round one.

Lola:wait that means cage,Anthony,amber,and...me!

Chris:this is an elimination challenge and two will be eliminated

Lola:I can't go home now

Chris:since amber got the best time of you guys

Amber:then I go first

Chris:right...DON'T INTERRUPT ME!

Amber:ow...I'll pick drago

Anthony:ninja-bot

Cage:(smiles and turns into two cages)ill pick the turkinator

Cage 2:I'll be myself(turns to a giant)

Amber:is that even legal

Chris:everything is legal here

Cage 2:ha

Lola:and I'll be pika

Chris:like you had a choice

Lola:I would have choosing it anyway

Chris:yeah others will watch from my penthouse in Florida

Lola:what!

Chris:I'm not dying in this place

Amber:but...but

Chris:they get spa's,free movies, and unlimited pizza

Vinci:any guns

Chris:yeah

Vince:bing barra boom baby

Chris:until next time

Cage:what

Chris:I need to get off this island before the challenge starts

**Please read...**

**Like I said in the last chapter I will tell a bit of the other story's**

**The final island-final destination for my **  
**Total drama story plus the others from**  
**The original -all the **  
**Characters start dying and the only**  
**One that could save them is any**  
**One you want just pm me**

**Saw island-all the characters get**  
** happens when**  
**One person(pm me who you want**  
**To be the saver)will have to try**  
**To save them.**


	14. At the penthouse

Lola:I wish I was at the penthouse

Amber:it shouldn't be that good anyway

Lola:your right Chris was just bluffing

**Penthouse:**

Vince:I won

Adam:rematch

Vince:ok then...if I win you do something for me

Adam:what's that

Vince whispers something in Adams ear

Adam:no!you know that I like her

Vince:don't be a ,bak,bak

Hanzo:stop!

Vince:what we were just betting

Hanzo:I want to bet

Vince:(smiles)ok!you pick any type of contest to go easy on you

Hanzo:(smiles)

**10 min. Later**

Vince:(bleeding)stop I give up

owe me half of the money if you win

Adam:you shouldn't had battled him

Vince:like I knew he was good at martial arts

Adam:he's a ninja for crying out loud

Hanzo just smiles

Hanzo:Adam how about I vs you

Adam:no.i don't want to bleed or get hurt

Vince:your still a chicken

Vince then passes out

Adam:gah. I'll vs you

**1 min later:**

Adam:Uncle!

Vince:ha it only took a minute

Adam:he's a skilled ninja

Vince:you still lost

Hanzo:I get half of the money if you win too

Adam:no fair

Hanzo:how about another type of contest

Adam:I'll pick it

Vince:I'm in too

Adam:creating an atomic stink bomb

Vince:deal!

Hanzo:...

Adam:are you ok

Hanzo:someone's watching us

Vince:what are you talking about

Hanzo:behind me

Adam and Vince look behind hanzo

Vince:looks like a girl

Adam:maybe Sam

Hanzo:there were more some minutes ago

Adam:who do you think they were

Hanzo:I don't know but I heard them say things

Vince:what were they saying

Hanzo:one was talking and giggling about Adam

Adam just blushes

Hanzo:another was talking about voting all three of us out

Vince:what!

Hanzo:we need to find out who they are

Adam:let's chase the girl

All three then start to chase her

**15 min. Ago:**

Skylar:what are they doing

?1:who cares

?2:probably betting like Vince always does

Adam:no!you know I like her

?4:he's talking about you

Skylar:Really!

?4:yeah he's always nice to you

?5:and he blushes a few times when your with him

?4::ask him out

?1:let's see what they do

**10 min. Later:**

?1:dam

Skylar:hanzo's a ninja

?2:we need to vote them off

Skylar:what!

?1:that includes Adam

Skylar:no please

?1:just gather info on them and meet us later

All except skylar leave

**Meanwhile:**

Haley:101010101010101

Isabella:stop that

Annalisa:she's just being herself

Nick:yeah no Biggy

Isabella:it's so annoying though

Nick:arcade!yes!

Annalisa:wait up

Isabella:finally just me

Haley:(sneaks up behind her)just dance

Isabella:what

Haley:lalalalalalala

Isabella:(thinking)monkey

Haley:ohh... ...ahhhh

Isabella:massage person

Haley starts giving Isabella a massage

Isabella:this may be the start of a beautiful friendship

**Back to the guys:**

Adam:don't lose her

Vince:shes going in a room

Hanzo:the door is locked

Vince:step aside

Vince kicks the door down

Adam:skylar?

Skylar:hi Adam

Chris:ahh you finally found out

Vince:found out what

Chris:evi,her,Sam,Jodie,cage, and Charlotte are in an alliance

Skylar:they found out

Sam:dam

All the girls get out of hiding spots

Adam:they were going to eliminate us

Adam runs away from the scene

Skylar:Adam wait

Vince gets in the way

Vince:(shakes his head)hanzo go with him

Hanzo leaves

Vince:(starts walking away)he had a crush on you

**:P -**


	15. Haley the hypnotist

**The boys room/penthouse:**

Adam:(asleep)zzzz...

Hanzo:(bleeding)it took a lot of time making him fall asleep

Vince:(bleeding)yeah...I think I broke an arm

Hanzo walks up to Vince grabbing his arm

Vince:what are yo...ahhhhhh

Hanzo snaps Vince's arm into place

Vince:this day keeps getting worse by the second

A dart hits hanzo in the neck

Hanzo:(asleep)zzzz...

Vince:hanzo!

Another dart hits Vince

**Girls room:**

Adam,hanzo,and vine are tied up

Vince wakes up on a dark place

Vince:Adam wake up

Adam:(asleep)just 5 more minutes mom

Vince:hanzo

Hanzo:I'm already awake

Vince:why didn't you wake me up then

Hanzo:I tried

Vince:and what

Hanzo:you kept screaming zombies

Vince:zombies?

Hanzo:then you started saying sacrifice the kids

Vince:...

Hanzo:so...

Vince:try to untie me

Hanzo:can't

Vince:why

Hanzo:their watching us

Vince:what?

Adam:(awakening)*yawn*

Vince:Adam your awake

Adam:yea...why can't I move my arms

Hanzo:we're tied up

The lights turn on

Sam:right

Adam:where's skylar

Isabella:she ain't here

Jodie:just us

Vince:let us go

Sam:your a major threat to us

Jodie:o were going to make sure you lose

Isabella:come in Haley

Vince:how will Haley be able to help you

Isabella:Haley

Haley:what

Isabella:be a hypnotist

Haley:...

Isabella whispers something into Haley's ear

Haley:look into my eyes

Vince:yeah an...

Adam:Vince...

Hanzo:(closes his eyes)no..non..no

Haley:open your eyes hanzo

Hanzo:never

Haley:I won't bite

Sam walks up to hanzo smacking him

Hanzo:gahhh...,

Haley:it worked

Sam:when you wake up you won't remember a thing

**What will happen next!**

**will sams plan work**

**will love actually happen**

**will I find my shiny quarter **

**land who will win**


	16. What!

**Girls room:**

Charlotte:(waking up)uhh...!

Evi:you finally woke up

Charlotte:why are we tied up

Evi:I don't really know

Jodie:their awake

!

Haley:yeah

Sam:hypnotize them

Haley:no.

Sam:what

Haley:I retired

Sam:how do you retire

Haley:vroom!

Haley leaves the room

Jodie:what now

Sam:how should i kn...

Jodie:what

Sam:they escaped

Jodie:how

Sam:the air vents

Jodie:It doesn't matter we could still vote them off

Sam:I hope cage wins

**Else where:**

Skylar:Adam wait

Adam:huh..oh hi skylar

Skylar:aren't you mad

Adam:why would I be mad

Skylar:(thinking)they must have hypnotized him

Adam:oh...umm..I wanted to tel you something

Skylar:(angry)not know ill be back

Adam:but...

**Elsewhere:**

Skylar:Sam

Sam:what

Skylar:(slaps Sam)

Sam:gahhh

Skylar:that's for hypnotizing him

Sam:you dirty bi...

Chris:(on speaker)will everyone please come to the lobby

**The lobby:**

Chris:hello everyone

Vince:get to the point

Chris:welcome the not eliminated campers

Sam:there's all 4 of them

Chris:I tricked you guys about the dragon

Vince:so...continue

Chris:Haley is actually eliminated

Haley:what!

Chris:Lola,amber,and Anthony voted you out

Haley:how

Chris:cant explain now...INTERNS!

Interns drag Haley away

Chris:see you next time for our next challenge

**What will happen  
Hint:wheel of misfortune**


	17. The wheel of misfortune

**And I am back.  
And I changed my name dudes and dudette's  
I am know Jude the dude**

Chris:*yawn* I'm tired

Vince:yeah so can we go to sleep

Chris:no

Sam:what!this face needs Beauty sleep

Chris:sorry but I'm to...what's the word I'm looking for

Adam:handsome

Skylar:beautiful

Vince:annoying

Anthony:old

Chris:what!

Everyone laughs

Anthony:your starting to get wrinkles

Chris pulls out a cell phone

Chris:you watching this

Laughter is heard coming out the cell phone

Chris:don't .yeah

Chris hangs up

Chris:guess who's coming

Amber:who

Chris smiles evilly

**30 min later:**

Everyone yells no

Vince:the ugliness is back

Chef:maggot 100 right now

Vince:yeah,yeah

Vince begins to do do push-ups

Chef:ooh this should be fun

**5 min later:**

Chef:your challenge will be the wheel of misfortune

Charlotte:like in season one

Chef:are you giving me attitude maggot

Charlotte:no sir

Evi:you do not talk to my friend like that

Chef:maggot! I will break you

Chef:now the rules are...

_1:the board it lands on that person will have to do the challenge_

_2:you must do it for at least ten seconds_

_3:you only do one challenge_

Vince:sounds easy

Chef:then you go first

Vince:fine

Vince spins the wheel

Chef:hot wax your whole body

Vince:no I quit!

Chef:I forgot to tell you the last rule

_3:if you fail your eliminated_

Vince:ill do it then

Chef starts putting wax on Vince

Vince:come on do it already

Chef:this will be fun

Vince:aww

Chef:you your next

Sam spins the wheel

Chef:eating by the turkinator

Sam:disgusting

Chef:the boats back there

Sam:ok

**10 sec later:**

Sam:aww I hate this so much

Chef:amber

Amber spins the wheel

Chef:stay in the cage with a Minotaur

Amber:no I quit

Chef:go to the boat

Anthony:if she quits I quit too

you take ambers challenge

Evi:ok

Chef:umm... Ok

**10 sec later:**

Evi comes out

Evi:that was awesome

Chef:...oh Adam

Adam spins the wheel

Chef:hearing heavy rock

Adam:easy

Chef:volume all the way up

Adam:still

**10 seconds later:**

Adam:my ears. Help it burns

Chef:interns

Interns take Adam to a nurse

Chef:skylars next

Skylar spins the wheel

Chef:you got a freebie

Skylar:what?

Chef:you don't get a challenge you pass

Skylar:cool

**The rest of the campers:**

**Hanzo:piranhas-passed**

**Lola:heavy metal-failed**

**Isabella:being nice-barely passed**

**Jodie:freebie**

**Cage:Minotaur-passed**

**Annalisa:freebie**

**Charlotte:sleeping with the fishes:passed**

**Nick:chick flick-2 hours-passed**

**Port-a-potty:**

Nick:(crying)she was...awwwwwww

Hanzo:(meditating)too easy

Lola:my ears still burn

Isabella:the horror

Jodie:I'm still in

Annalisa:(dancing)

Charlotte:I really hate fish guts...

**End of port-a-potty:**

Chef:since three of you were eliminated there is no elimination

Everyone cheers

**Yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while**


End file.
